


Not-So-Single Parents

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 is a child, D-0 is a child, F/M, Family Fluff, Modern AU, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: Rey had grown used to the chaos. With four kids and two adults in one house, there was never a dull - or a quiet - moment. So when the kids are suspiciously silent, she knows better than to trust it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976626
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	Not-So-Single Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Damerey Week Bonus! This is a one-shot follow to my Single Parents fic, so if you haven't read it, you should probably start there. Though honestly, this is just pure, plotless family fluff, so you might not even the background to enjoy it. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

It was a typical Saturday morning in the Dameron household. Naturally, the day had started way earlier than anyone had hoped for when the littles tiptoed into Poe and Rey’s bedroom at barely 5:30am, trying and failing to contain their giggles. 

Rey woke with a start as soon as the door creaked open, immediately reaching for - and waking up - Poe next to her. She didn’t remember him coming to bed, but there he was, right where she needed him.

He rolled over, wrapping his arms around her. “Here comes trouble,” he mumbled into her skin, barely getting a kiss in before two little bodies had pitched themselves onto the bed. 

Five minutes, three tiny elbows to the gut, and one three-year-old foot in her face later and everyone was settled again, two small but very stubborn people wedged between them. And honestly, what else would they be coming from her and Poe?

“I thought we said big girls sleep in their own beds,” said Rey, her fingers carding through Daisy’s blonde curls. Since her own lineage was a bit of a mystery, none of them had a clue where they’d come from. Probably somewhere way back on the family tree. 

Daisy wasn’t quite meeting her eyes, though Rey knew for a fact that they were damn near identical to her own. “Shara had a bad dream.”

Rey looked over at Shara, already fast asleep on her father’s chest with those dark curls spilling over his shoulder. It occurred to her that maybe Daisy was projecting a little.

“Uh huh,” she said, catching Poe’s knowing smile out of the corner of her eye. “Well, how about you try to get some sleep. We’ve got a big day ahead of us.”

Daisy nodded before pressing herself even deeper into Rey’s side, her breathing quickly evening out. 

“I thought we were staying strong,” Poe whispered, careful not to wake anyone. “You old softy.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Coming from the man with a sleeping baby on his chest!” Though Shara wasn’t technically a baby anymore, a thought that tended to make Rey a little weepy, she would always be the baby of the family. And as such, she had her father wrapped around her little fingers.

“I think my dad might be right. We’re both soft touches.”

“Ya think?”

He chuckled softly and Rey couldn’t resist extending a hand to touch his stubbly cheek. With the kids between them, she could just reach. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Poe’s eyes softened, his hand coming up to cover hers. “Even if we’re spoiling our kids rotten.”

Now it was Rey’s turn to laugh. Quietly. 

She was just dozing off when the door cracked open. Again. 

“Mom?” This time it was Bea’s voice, her red braid a flame in the darkness. 

“Yeah, sweetie?”

“I can’t find the…” she trailed off, obviously noticing who was in the bed with them. “...littles. Nevermind.”

Rey tried not to laugh. The one day they were supposed to be able to sleep in…

“Come on, family snuggle time. I assume Dio is with you.”

At the sound of his name, her son poked his head around Bea. “Aren’t we too old for that?”

Next to her, Poe snorted as Rey tried to keep a straight face. She was pretty sure that neither of them could remember a night when at least one of the kids hadn’t ended up in bed with them. The only time they got any sleep these days (or god forbid, had sex) was when the kids had a sleepover at one of the grandparents’ houses.

“Yeah, yeah, everyone’s too old and too cool. Now come on, I’d like to get at least another hour of sleep.”

She had barely finished talking before Dio and Bea had joined them, the little ones waking up and everyone rearranging in what felt like a neverending game of musical pillows until all six of them were some semblance of comfortable. Scratch that, until the kids were comfortable and Poe and Rey were hanging on to the edges of opposite ends of the bed by a thread.

Bea was curled up on Rey’s side, Daisy switching parents to be near Poe. Shara had taken up residence next to Bea, somehow managing to be sprawled across both her mother and her sister. Deacon had managed to secure the most space, practically starfishing the entire middle of the bed while Poe and Daisy were relegated to the very side.

When all movement had subsided and Dio and Daisy were both snoring (as they did) while the rest of the kids snoozed quietly, Rey looked across the bed to find Poe already staring at her. “Do not say it.”

He smiled, reaching a hand toward her across the bed. Rey did the same, their fingertips just able to touch if she really stretched. 

His dark eyes twinkled with mischief. “Aren’t you glad we sprang for the king?”

Over the years, Rey had grown used to the chaos. 

Going from a single mother of one to married with four kids in the space of three years had been the culture shock of a lifetime for her. Hell, it had been the shock of a lifetime for them all. But three years after Shara’s birth and the completion of their family, it was old hat.

Oh those early days, when Rey and Poe had stood outside Dio’s bedroom, watching the kids play and hoping that they’d always be so sweet and loving and friendly. Looking back, she had to laugh.

Not that the kids didn’t get along, because they did, usually just long enough to gang up on the adults in the house. But there had definitely been growing pains with their new family, tears and tantrums and fights always coming when you least expected it. And those were just the olds. When the littles came into the picture…

But that was what family was all about, or so Rey had learned. You fought and sometimes cried, but you always made up. And no matter what happened, you always loved each other. If there was one thing Rey was most proud of, it was how much love there was in their house. Even on the craziest of days.

Thankfully, today was not one of those days.

It was a rare Saturday where they had absolutely nothing to do. No practice, no lessons, no games. Not even a play date. Just a day to catch their breath and spend time as a family.

Naturally, that involved breakfast.

Poe was the chef of the house, along with the resident baby whisperer and housekeeper extraordinaire. He kept it all running while she worked her 9-5 (hah, more like 9-9 these days), ramping up for Leia’s next presidential bid. With the new show based off his Blossom books really taking off, she honestly didn’t know when he slept these days. 

So she walked up behind him as he took waffle orders at the kitchen island, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. With a practiced ease he turned his head and kissed her cheek.

“Not that I’m complaining, but to what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked, deftly pulling a perfect waffle off the iron and pouring more batter. 

“Just because.” Then she thought better of it. “Thank you.”

“For what?” That genuinely confused him. Like he didn’t realize how much he did around here.

“Being you. Doing all this. I love you.”

“I know.” 

Rey elbowed him, earning a chuckle in return. 

“Hey, watch the goods,” he said, turning around to fully kiss her on the mouth. Rey melted as he took her in his arms, every kiss as potent and perfect as their first.

“Uh, guys?” 

They broke apart to find eight eyes on them, the Dameron kids watching them expectantly. But it was Dio who had spoken, and Dio who spoke again.

“I think the waffle’s burning.”

“Oh shit,” cursed Poe, pulling the ruin waffle from the iron amid gales of laughter from the peanut gallery.

The rest of breakfast went off without a hitch, the kids scattering as soon as soon as the last bite was eaten.

“Hey, how about getting your homework done before dinner tonight?” Poe called after Dio and Bea as they tried to slink away, probably to play video games. 

“Da-ad,” whined Dio, always her little procrastinator. “It’s Saturday.”

“Yeah, and I’d like to avoid a Sunday when we’re all in tears trying to build a model of the Eiffel Tower out of popsicle sticks before Monday morning.”

“That was one time!”

Rey rolled her eyes. One time was more than enough for that disaster. “How about if you guys finish all your homework before dinner, we can go check out Halloween costumes afterward.”

As the parents of four kids, they were not above bribery. Especially when she’d been putting the kids off since the costumes hit the shelves in August. With it being October and all, she couldn’t put it off much longer.

“Really?” asked Bea, even though Rey knew she probably already had all her homework done for the weekend. 

“Really. Now go! We’re checking at 5!”

When she turned back around Poe was grinning at her. “Clutch move with the costumes.” 

She accepted a fist bump.

“I’ve been keeping that one in my back pocket for a while.”

“I can tell.” He leaned across the island, that crinkly smile completely taking over his face. “Happy anniversary.”

“It’s not til tomorrow.”

Five years. Where had the time gone? It felt like just yesterday they’d been sparring over nonsense in the principal’s office of Yavin Elementary.

“I know,” he said, reaching for one of her hands across the island. “But it’s gonna be crazy with everyone here, so I wanted to say it now.”

What had she done to deserve this man?

Though he definitely had a point. They were hosting a brunch tomorrow for the extended family that would be their typical brand of chaos. That’s why they were going to dinner tonight, just them and the kids at their favorite little Italian place.

Rey gave his hand a little squeeze. “Happy anniversary.”

They stood there in silence for a moment, at least, as silent as their house got at any given point, Rey having plenty of time to take in the lines on his face, the way his eyes drooped in the sunlight.

“What time did you get to bed last night?” she asked.

Poe squinted. “I dunno, three maybe four? I had storyboards to write and a script to approve.”

“Jesus, you got like an hour of sleep. Why don’t you go take a nap or watch the game or something?”

“I was gonna do some laundry so we didn’t get so behind this week.”

Laundry. With four kids and two adults in the house, it was the gift that kept on giving. Just when you thought you’d finished, you had four full hampers to start over with.

“I’ve got the laundry,” she said, walking around the island and steering him toward the living room. “You watch the game.”

He kissed her full on the mouth before dropping to the couch. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

“Are the kids good in here?” she asked, spying Shara and Daisy playing with a train set in the corner.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to fall asleep. They’ll be fine.”

Famous last words.

She checked on Deacon and Bea, both dutifully working in the den. Rey poked her head in. “Your dad’s watching the game if you want to hang out. Bring the homework, though.”

Then she was lost to the world of folding and sorting and fabric softener, the house growing quiet around her. Too quiet. 

Yes, Rey had grown used to the chaos, so when it was conspicuously absent, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She crept through the halls like the soon-to-be-dead cheerleader in a horror movie, wondering if perhaps she’d entered the upside down. Every room was quiet, each step taking her closer and closer to the white noise of the TV. She could hear fans cheering, commentators giving the play by play, but nothing on her end. She’d been the mom of toddlers long enough to know that was not a blessing in disguise.

So it was almost no surprise to walk into the living room and find both Shara and Daisy with markers in hand, their father snoring softly on the couch. 

It took a few seconds for all the details to fall into place in her mind. The soft giggles of the girls. The way they were standing next to their father’s sleeping body. The bright colors all over his skin.

Oh, shit.

“What are you doing?” she half yelled, as she came around the couch to see the damage. Those weren’t the kiddie water based markers that they let the kids play with. They were Poe’s. 

Thankfully, there wasn’t any marker on the sofa or the carpet or, god forbid, the walls. Though the same could not be said for poor Poe.

The marker stretched down both arms, long lines in pink and green courtesy of Shara, while Daisy had filled in with the little lopsided suns and trees she’d just learned to draw. 

Daisy looked up, guileless, as she put what was possibly a flower on Poe’s forearm. “We wanted Daddy to match you.”

“Pretty flowers for Daddy,” added Shara, pointing at a pink scribble.

Ugh, why did they have to be so cute when they were bad?

“What are the rules with markers?” Rey deftly took the markers out of all little hands, trying to find the caps scattered around. “We color on paper, not people. Only paper. Now go to your rooms until dinner.”

They scampered away as she capped the final marker, Rey waiting until they were out of earshot before turning to the other two kids snickering in the corner. “And don’t think you two are off the hook. Any particular reason you didn’t stop this?”

“We were studying,” answered Bea with her lying face. She held up a book to demonstrate.

“Uh huh. Then why do I recognize both of your handy work here?”

That got them moving. 

“You know what, I think we’re gonna go back to the den,” said Deacon, tugging on Bea’s arm. “It’s quieter in there.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” she called after them, shaking her head as they disappeared down the hall.

Finally, she turned her attention back to the task at hand.

Somehow, Mr. I Don’t Think I’m Going to be Able to Fall Asleep had managed to sleep through the whole thing. She sat on the edge of the couch, bringing one hand up to ruffle through those curls. 

Nothing. 

Good lord, the man must be exhausted. She hated to wake him, but the longer that marker soaked into his skin…

“Poe,” she said, gently shaking one arm. “Wake up, love.”

That finally seemed to rouse him, his eyes blinking as he tried to bring her into focus. When he did, a soft smile spread across his face. “Now that’s something I will never tire of waking up to.” He brought one hand up to cup her cheek.

“Somebody fell asleep.”

He chuckled, scrubbing a hand over his still-tired face. “Yeah, I guess I was a little more tired than I thought.”

“That’s what you get for sleeping two hours a night. You know what else you get?” She flipped over his arm so he could see the artwork there. 

Poe’s eyes fell closed. “Oh god, did they get the furniture?”

“Nope, just you, fortunately. Said they wanted us to match.” She held up one of her arms to his, surprised to find that yes, the colors were pretty close.

“Jesus, why do they have to be so cute when they’re bad?”

“That’s exactly what I said!”

Poe smiled, sitting up to place a soft kiss on her lips. “Great minds.”

But Rey wasn’t quite ready to let him go, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him back to her mouth. This time, she let the kiss linger, her tongue swiping at the seam of his lips. Poe opened to her, pulling her closer, dragging her back with him until they were both reclined on the couch.

“I need to shower if we’re going to make dinner on time,” he said, pulling back for a second. 

Rey let her lips drift to his neck. “That’s what long sleeves are for.”

She swallowed his answering chuckle, shifting so she straddled him on the couch.

“Ew, get a room!”

They broke apart as Bea’s voice echoed through the room, Rey laughing as she buried her face in his shoulder, mortified. No matter how long they’d been together - hell, married - getting caught never got easier.

“We have one,” Poe called back, a laugh in his voice, “but it always seems to be full of kids.”

“Ugh, why can’t you guys be like normal parents?” Though her words were harsh, her tone held no bite. In fact, Rey was pretty sure she was laughing. “Olivia says her parents sleep in separate beds.  _ She _ never has to worry about walking in on them.”

Oh, the joys of having teenagers in the house. Who had taught her sarcasm, anyway?

“Yeah and I’m pretty sure the Robinsons hate each other,” answered Poe, equally sarcastic. “Sorry, kiddo, but you’re going to have to suffer through a loving household until you leave for college.”

Right. That’s who.

Bea laughed. “Whatever. Is someone going to check our homework so we can go to dinner? Dio got the littles dressed, so we’re all ready.”

“We’ll be right there,” answered Rey.

She looked up, her eyes connecting with Poe’s while Bea’s footsteps faded away. 

“We’ve got some great kids,” he said as soon as they were alone.

“I definitely think we’ve earned some dessert for a job well done.”

“Mmmm, tiramisu.”

“While that sounds amazing, I was thinking of a different type of dessert.” Rey bit her lip. “What do you say we try out that new lock on our bedroom door tonight?”

Poe’s smile went wide, the full crinkle effect. “I’d say I like the way you think, Mrs. Dameron.”

Oh, that never got old.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I have one more one-shot for this 'verse a little later in the week, so if you liked this little look, keep those eyes peeled.


End file.
